The Green Thunder
by SwagMaster159
Summary: Everyone know Luigi and Mr. L are the same mind. But when an order of events occur leading to the separation of Luigi and Mr. L, Luigi will have to take drastic measures in order to save his kingdom from the hands of his evil counterpart, AND an unknown evil force. Can Luigi handle it? *SELF-INSERT*
1. Chapter 1: The Jump Scare

**What's up, Dylpickles! And now begins the start of a brand new story! Aren't you excited!? Sure you are! BTW, you are now reading a story with a self-insert! (Meaning that I'm in it) Let's start now! **

**Disclaimer: I do own them. NOT! They all belong to Nintendo! And **_**Slender: The Arrival **_**belongs to… I don't remember. I still don't own it though.**

Chapter 1: The Jump scare

It was a horrible day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads were humming, the Yoshis were being green, and I was playing _Slender: The Arrival_. Probably the scariest game ever. So I was being hunted by a killer Proxy and Slenderman, no biggie. I would occasionally have to stun the damned Proxy and run away like a chicken with my head cut off whenever I saw Slenderman. Then I saw the final generater. Now was my chance to escape! I walked over to the generater, to find…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled a voice behind me.

So I screamed and threw the mouse at the jump scaring jerk. It was Mario.

Then I look at the screen and find that the Proxy killed me. "Dang it, Mario! You made me lose! And I was so close, too!"

Mario was laughing hard. "I couldn't-a help it!"

I groaned and went into the living room of this giant mansion. Ever since I got stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi had let me live in his mansion.

"Dylan, is there a purpose of this screaming?" Luigi said, who was sitting on the couch.

"No, it was just Mario jump scaring me."

Yeah, Luigi was kind of treating me like I was his son or something. Im not his son. I'm just a normal teenager trying to fit in with this world. It doesn't work well for me. Plus, Wario smells. BAD! I haven't been able to update my Fanfiction in a while. I mean, I finished the Luigi War, then I got sucked down a drain. I wonder if my family is crying since I disappeared one month earlier. For the first few days, I thought I was dreaming. I gave up that thought after a week. I'm pretty sure this is real. Face it, life doesn't make sense.

At that moment, Daisy came through the door. "I'm here to annoy every living soul in this mansion!"

"Oh, hello, Daisy!" Mario said walking in.

"Hello, Mario. What the frick are you doing here!?"

Luigi spoke up "I'm pretty sure he just came to jump scare Dylan"

Mario flew out the window with the wings cap.

"Yep" Luigi finished

"Hey, Dylan, how's life?" Daisy asked me.

"Um… Give me five minutes and I'll answer your question! … Um, pretty bad…" I answered.

"Oh, I see!"

"I'm sure you do"

"Hey Dylan, I bought you pie!" Luigi said.

"*gasp* PIE!" I said dashing to the fridge.

Daisy put a serious look on his face "He is… depressed about this situation, isn't he."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure why, he loved to play Mario's games, and he claimed when he was younger he had a fantasy of living in the Mushroom Kingdom" (**Yes, that is true! I have embarrassed myself in front of you all!**)

Daisy paused. "Hey Dylan, do you want to go to Toad Town and buy more pie?"

"YES, I DO!" I said. (I has already finished the pie from before)

"Well, I'll bring him back, don't worry! :D" Daisy said.

"You better!" Luigi said. Daisy walked out the door and I was about to follow her when Luigi stopped me.

"Son, be safe."

I looked at him oddly, then shut the door behind me.

**So, I'm being treated like Luigi's son, how weird! (Not to mention, Daisy is kind of taking the mother role) They'll regret it! *Serious look* Nah, I'm only kidding! :P Anyway, please review! You are a salad if you don't review! Don't be a salad! Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: PIE!

**Hello, guys and girls, kids or adults, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! … Wait, no, it's time for a NEW CHAPTER! Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, Nintendo does. **

Chapter 2: PIE!

Me and Daisy was walking over to Toad Town to buy a pie.

"So, you're stressed out. What's up?" she asked.

I picked up a flat rock. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." I threw the rock into the lake and it skipped an impressive 4 times! :D Yay me!

"Ya know? You have got to stop lying!"

"I'm not lying"

"I'm pretty sure you're lying"

"Why do you care anyway!? You're not my mom!"

"No, but I'm OLDER THAN YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"So? Look, I just wish I can go back home, alright!?"

"Mario and Luigi wanted to go back home too. But they didn't have any family left, so they stayed."

"Well, you know what!? I still have a family! Don't treat me like I don't!"

"Luigi's your guardian"

"Then why is he treating me like his son!? He's my guardian, not my dad!"

"Some guardians treat the kids like their sons" She gasped. "Yay, we're at the pie store! :D"

So we entered the store. We sat for a few minutes waiting for our order.

That's when Daisy's phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Peach" she answered. She clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Daisy, you have to get over here as fast as you can, right now! Don't bring Dylan!" I could hear Peach on the other end for some reason.

"Why? What's wrong?" Daisy had a worried look on her face.

I could hear a swirling noise in the background, someone yelling, and the phone starting going static for some reason.

"J_st _et ov_r h_r_!" Then the phone line went dead.

Daisy quickly turned to me. "You stay right here! I have to handle something!"

"What?" I asked.

"Grown up stuff that you wouldn't understand! Now stay here!"

Then she ran over to Luigi's mansion.

I waited for her to disappear, then I followed.

"Wait, sir, your pie!" the cashier said.

"Save it!" I said running off.

When I finally reached the mansion, I reached for the doorknob. Then slowly, I opened the door, and peeked inside. No one.

So I entered completely, and started searching the house. Room by room, I searched, still no one.

Until I got to the last room.

There, I saw Mario and Peach tied up to chairs. Daisy was nowhere to be seen.

**Damn, this is exciting already! What was that? You're mad cuz I left a cliffhanger? Don't worry, it'll get resolved! Just review, like and follow and be patient! Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Ain't Easy Being Green

**Meh, just read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, Nintendo does.**

Chapter 3: It Isn't Easy Being Green

"What the hell happened here!?" I said, untying Mario.

"He's back!" Peach said.

"Who?" I asked. I untied Mario and went over to Peach.

"Mr. L! Luigi started acting as if he was having a seizure, then he turned into Mr. L, and ran off with Daisy!"

I finished untying Peach "Mr. L!? Oh no…" I paused. "Where did he take her?"

"We don't know!" Mario said. "He just jumped out the window and ran!"

"Which direction?"

"Straight"

"Well, let's go then!"

They seemed reluctant to take me along, but they went with it. One by one, we all jumped out the window, and ran in the general direction of where he was seen running.

After about half an hour of running, we stopped to take a breather.

"I think he lost us…" Peach said.

"Oh yeah? No shiz!" I said.

We all looked at our surroundings. We were pretty far from Toad Town, and we were in a plain grassy area.

"Where could they have possibly went!?" Mario said.

Then the ground under us started cracking.

"Of course this has to happen. Just our luck!" I said.

Then it collapsed, sending us falling a few feet into a cave. Down the cave was voices.

Mario put his finger over his mouth, and signaled us to follow him.

At the end of the cave, we saw something that I wish we hadn't seen. Mr. L and Daisy were making out.

I said "WTF!?", they heard me, and they broke apart quickly.

Daisy blushed, and walked over to us. "Will you pretend that you didn't just see that?" She said, embarrassed.

I ignored her for no reason. "Hey!" I said to Mr. L.

"What?" said Mr. L.

"Can you maybe… I dunno. Change back to Luigi?"

"I know not of this 'Luigi' you speak of! I am Mr. L!" Then he did a twirl, and made an L with his hand (which totally doesn't stand for loser, by the way) "THE GREEN THUNDER!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that."

Mario stepped up "Don't worry, I got this"

Then Mario and Mr. L then proceeded to do the "jump wars" (from his first boss battle in Super Paper Mario)

Eventually, Mr. L fell down, and got back up again. "Dammit! I lost to you again!?" He said, clearly raging. "This isn't over! L-ater!" Then he starting spinning, turned back into Luigi, and fell unconscious to the floor.

Then, a figure in a cloak appeared. None of us could tell who it was.

"Um, who are you?" Peach asked.

All was silent. Then, after a few seconds, the figure spread his arms, and a shockwave erupted through the cave, causing us all to fly a few feet.

Then Mario quickly got up, ran over to Luigi, and picked him up. "Come on!" he yelled. So we all ran and climbed out of the cave. Once we got to Luigi's mansion, we set Luigi on the couch.

"Is he going to be okay?" Daisy asked, with a mixture of guilt and worry in her voice.

"Yeah. Just a few bruises."

We stayed silent for several minutes. After half an hour, Luigi was still out. I had a feeling Luigi wasn't going to wake up for a while, so I went into my room and sat on the bed. I grabbed my rubix cube and started messing with thinking: 'Who was the guy in the cloak? Dimentio? Nah, too tall. Antasma? Doubt it. Antasma doesn't have shockwaves. Cackletta? Does he have shock waves? I don't remember.'

I set the rubix cube down, and laid down, still thinking. And before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**Mr. L strikes again! :D So, who was the guy in the cloak? It's not an OC, so have fun guessing in the reviews, I guess. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace**


	4. Chapter 4: Explosions, Yay!

**Hi. How's life? Life is good. *Silence* Weee…**

**Disclaimer: Does NOT own them, Nintendo does!**

Chapter 4: Explosions, Yay!

Bowser sat in his throne room like a boss. It was a silent day, but he had just watched _Titanic _and was feeling very depressed.

"*sniff* Why did Jack have to die, it gives me the feels :(" He said.

Then the door opened. That figure in the cloak from the last chapter walked in.

"Well, hi! :D Haven't seen you for a long time! So tell me, how are your minions?" the figure said.

"Well, they're fine" He looked confused "Speaking of minions, how come Kamek didn't alert me about you visiting?"

"… Details aren't important"

"What did you do to them?"

"Well, I… borrowed your minions"

"You WHAT!?"

Suddenly, robotic claws sprang up and grabbed Bowser, holding him down.

"Look, it's only for a short time, K?" said the figure

"A SHORT TIME!? LET ME OUT OF THIS!"

The figure pulled off his cloak. "Recognize me, Bowser?"

"Holy chocolate shit! –"

"No, don't say my name. The readers can't know who I am yet"

"… I see what you did here…"

"Do what?"

"You just broke the fourth wall!"

"What is 'broke the fourth wall'?"

Bowser would have done a face palm, if he wasn't being held down. "Never mind"

The figure put the cloak on. "Nice talking to you Bowser"

With that, he walked off, leaving Bowser locked up in his own throne room.

OMG, COLORS

It had been one week since the Mr. L incident, has we all sat randomly in Luigi's mansion. Daisy, Peach and Mario were visiting.

"Peach, darling, does these overalls make my ass look big?" Mario said.

Peach looked at Mario's oversized ass and said "Oh, no, y-your ass looks fine"

"Peach, tell the truth."

"K, FINE, YOUR ASS IS HUGE!"

Daisy, who was eavesdropping, broke down laughing.

Luigi was sitting on the couch silently, and I was attempting to solve a rubix cube (and failed. ... Hi.)

Then the door-bell rang.

"Ugh, WHO DARES DISRUPT THE RUBIX CUBE!?" I yelled.

Luigi answered the door to find… a giant cake.

"What…?" Luigi said

"Ooh, cake! :D" Peach said, running to the cake.

"Peach, no! You might get kidnapped New Super Mario Bros. Wii style again!" I said.

Peach backed away. "… Oh"

The very offended Mario walked up to the cake to inspect it. "I don't think there's anything wrong wi-"

Suddenly, a Bullet Bill came flying out and exploded into a wall. The impact, of course, sent us all flying.

As soon as we all landed, all 7 Koopalings jumped out.

Before, we could all process what had just happened, a bunch a magic spells were flying everywhere, tearing up the place.

"Told you!" I said.

Mario quickly grabbed Peach and ran up the stairs. Luigi was going to do the same with Daisy, but Daisy was knocked out by a spell.

Then, I saw Iggy chase after me. First thought to pop into my head was 'RUN!' So I quickly ran up the stairs, to where Mario and Peach was.

Once I found the room they were in, I huddled in the corner with them.

"Wow, Dylan, you were right!" Peach said

"Whatevs, Mario, we have to focus on getting Peach out!"

As I finished the sentence, Iggy came running in.

"Here's IGGY! :D"

Mario prepared to punch him, but before he could, I threw my jacked over him, and he got tangled in it.

"I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" Iggy said as he fell out of the window.

Then we attempted to get Peach out via front entrance.

Before Mario and Peach could step on, I was halfway down the stairs when it collapsed, leaving me painfully lying on the floor.

I watched as part of the roof collapsed, and Kamek also came out of the cake.

"Target spotted" he said, as if talking telepathy with someone. I felt my stomach did a flip when I saw that Kamek was eyeing Luigi.

"Luigi!" I weakfully yelled.

Before he could react, a very unique looking spell hit Luigi, throwing him into the wall, and knocking him out.

That was the last thing I remember before I fainted.

OMG, POTTY

Bowser was still locked up. Sitting there. Bored. Then the figure walked in.

"Can I have my minions back?" Bowser said eagerly.

"Nope, I lied. I used them for what I needed them for, then I murdered them all."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

"However, I have some good news" The figure said, pulling out a knife.

"W-what?"

The figure smiled "You don't have to suffer anymore."

Bowser then felt a knife impale his stomach. He was shocked, then quickly died.

The figure pulled out the knife, then walked out, smiling.

"As the Koopa King falls, the Green Thunder rises"

**Yeah, so I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. But guess what? I'M NOT DEAD YET! MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! But unfortunately, school starts on Thursday :( (I don't know why it's on a Thursday, but whatever). So, sadly, I won't have as much free time :(. But I promise I will try as hard as I can on updating as quickly. Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Murder on Toad Street

**The day has come that I shall type again. So just… POPCORN! LOTS OF POPCORN! JUST EAT IT! Um, sorry I yelled… Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Nintendo, not me. **

Chapter 5: Murder on Toad Street

One week after the mansion was attacked, Luigi and I attempted to live at Daisy's castle, but FAIL! (I have never heard her parents scream that loud)

Two weeks after the mansion was attacked, Mario let us live in HIS piece of crap home. You know, the one that could burn down every time the stove was turned on? Yeah, that one.

"Duck Hunt and Dr. Mario are in Smash Bruhs! #sayWUT"

*changes channel*

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO MAKE MUSHROOM SOUP!? SURE YOU DO! FOLLOW MEEEEEEEEEE!"

*changes channel*

"Everyone is choosing to play Five Nights at Freddy's, and keeps peeing their pants whenever the power shuts off. PEOPLE, WATCH THE POWER AND DON'T JUST KEEP THE DOORS CLOSED THE ENTIRE TIME!"

*changes channel*

"Zero-Suit Samus"

*changes channel*

"Banana"

Once I realized that there was no good channels, I switched back to the news

"We just got word that Bowser was murdered by someone in his own castle. We also found several of his troops murdered and spread throughout the kingdom. Not that we care for Bowser, but we also think we saw Luigi running around in strange clothes. What has gotten into the kingdom? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! Now back to the weather"

I could do nothing but stare in shock. Who would murder Bowser? As far as I know, he didn't have any enemies besides Mario.

So I decided to look it up.

I looked up: "Enemies of Bowser (besides Mario)" But a message came up:

_An error has occurred. Please try again._

I typed it again.

_An error has occurred. Please try again NEVER! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!"_

Then I hit the keyboard and typed: "STUPIDJUSTHELPMEFIGJAFJSDLKJDAFGJKLSADSFUOADHGENFJSDHFJNJVAHDFUKNAJGH"

Another message came up.

_Attempting to care. Loading, please wait._

I threw the keyboard across the room and said "Stupid computer"

"What is with all the banging and stuff?" Mario said walking in.

"Nothing just raging"

"Well, stop it"

"Bowser and his troop was murdered BTW"

"#sayWUT!? As far as I know, he doesn't have any enemies but me."

"Apparently not"

"We have to inform Peach or something! TO THE PLUMBING CAVE!"

"You have a plumbing cave"

"I mean… Peach's Castle. That's what I meant."

MEANWHILE, AT THE PLUMBER CAVE I MEAN PEACH'S CASTLE

Before I knew it, me and Mario was standing in front of Peach telling her about Bowser and stuff.

"#sayWUT!? As far as I know, Bowser doesn't have any enemies but Mario!"

"Not anymore. Who would possibly want to kill Bowser?" I said.

"Me." Daisy said, walking in.

"DAISY!? YOU MURDERED HIM!?" I screamed.

"No, stoopid, I mean I would LIKE to kill him. I didn't actually kill him"

"Oh."

"Um, Peach, you might want to see this…" Daisy said.

**OMG, HI! **

Enventaully, we were standing in front of a Toad House that had the tape that said "POLICE LINE, DO NOT CROSS". The Toad police were running back and forth.

"Officer, what's going on?" I said.

"Um, this may be a bit of a shock to you but um, CAPTIAN TOAD HAS BEEN MURDERED D:"

"Really? I don't care." Mario said.

"Some strange things have been going on in this kingdom…" Has we were speaking, some stuff was going on directly below us.

"Glad you could join me, Mr. L!" The cloaked figure stated.

"Meh." Mr. L said. They were standing in an evil base.

"Now that you're here, what do you call that machine thing?"

"Brobot"

"Right. Well guess what? I need an army of them."

"Cool I'll get to work"

"While you work, I shall continue murdering innocent people! First Bowser and all of his minions, and then Captian Toad… I can't wait to find out who's next!"

**Wow, it's been forever since I've updated! Did you have a good Thanksgiving? Mine wasn't that bad. I got a turkey :D Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Reveal

**This story is going to be a lot shorter than I originally planned. I ended up cutting like 40% of the planned plot, for the same reasons deleted scenes exist: They're stupid, and they probably aren't even that important to the plot anyway. This story has been in the planning phase ever since I was typing the final chapters to the Luigi War. And I thought I was done planning this story when I started it, but I was way wrong. A lot of things were either changed or cut completely. In fact, my entire school and I were supposed to be in this story, but I ended up cutting that, and ended up putting just me. And the cloaked figure's identity ended up getting changed twice (not to mention he wasn't even in the earlier phases of this story). So, there's this chapter, and just a few after, plus the epilogue. Plus, I'm not really happy how this overall story turned out. It just got changed too much for my liking, I dunno. So here's a quick break down of the rest of the story.**

**This chapter: The cloaked figure will be revealed.**

**Chapter 7: Stuff will happen.**

**Chapter 8: A continuation of chapter 7, and there will be new characters added to the story, plus other things.**

**Chapter 9: A continuation of chapters 7 and 8, where the final few moments will happen, and then the climax. **

**Epilouge: Closes the story, plus sneak peek to Luigi War 2, and final name reveal (I finally have the name, too)**

**So yeah, not too much left. Also, starting with this chapter, there will be teasers for Luigi War 2 at the end of each chapter, and to solve the puzzle, you have to look for hints in the chapters. Do not spoil the answers in the reviews, (PM me instead), and any questions about the teasers will be flat out ignored. I will pretend they were never asked. So, yeah, good luck, and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns it, not me.**

**Chapter 6: The Reveal**

That night, the Mushroom Kingdom held a meeting. Everyone was there, and Peach was standing on the stage.

"So there have been a lot of murders, and some cloaked figure. And just the other day, we discovered Mr. L separated from Luigi!"

Everyone was pretty worried, with some bizarre things going on. I looked around the crowded building, and the screaming people. There were some Toad police trying to calm down the situation.

"REPENT, FOR THE END IS NEAR!" Someone screamed.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES" Another one screamed.

"GET YOUR ASSES SAVED, THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO!" Yet another Toad said.

Peach made a loud noise to silence the room. "Though I can assure you that no one is in any danger! You are all overreacting!"

The building calmed down a noticeable amount.

"Must you forget that we have with us some of the best heroes in ever?" Mario and Luigi stepped on stage as Peach continued. "Tonight, Mario and Luigi will invade the cloaked figures base to stop the situation! You have no reason to worry! Everyone may leave now, um, we left some refreshments, and we hope you can sleep soundly toni_**g**_ht :)"

After stealing a LOT of Oreos, I walked back to Mario's house with Mario and Luigi.

They sat a few hours planning their attack, while I sat listening and munching the Oreos.

"Hey, what about me, what do I get to do?" I asked, flipping myself upside down on the couch.

Luigi faced me. "What are you talking about? You stay here."

I gagged on the Oreo, and turned myself upright. "What?"

"It's too dangerous. You could get hurt, maybe even killed.

"Bull, you know I can help. Who cares if I di**e** if I die a her_**o**_?" I did a heroic face.

"It is my responsibility to protect you. You stay here, and that is final."

"You're not my dad, you're not my uncle, you're not my **g**randpa, you're not my space dad! You can't tell me what to d**o**"

Half an hour later, I was sitting alone on the couch immediately after Mario and **L**uigi left. "He told me what to do D:" Then I spent 2 minutes planning a devious plan…

**OMG, Smash Bros. Melee is the only real Smash Bros. SHUT UP! (Smosh references.)**

We start the party the best of friends, and you think the fun never ends. We used to be tight like brothers, by the end you wa**n**na murder each other.

GO!

Mega Man: Remind me again what the hell is your name? Nobody put 'Samus' in the title of your game. That skin-tight suit, where is your pole- Wait, wrong fa_**n**_fic

**OMG, skin-tight suits!**

Mario and Luigi followed the figure into an adbandoned (bad spelling) building. When they got in, they saw Mr. L and the cloaked figure waiting.

"We've been waiting for you… Mario Bros…." The figure said. "We will destroy you! We are unstoppable."

"We'll see about that. You won't get away with this. We will defeat you!"

That's when I popped up. "Hi, I snuck here!"

Luigi looked angrily at me. "What the hell, bro! You were told to stay home!"

"Bruh, I told you I can help. You never listen."

The cloaked figure warped himself and I up to the second floor, which was just a long platform that was held by the walls. He yelled down to the bros. "Yo, I'm gonna fight this child" ("Child!?" I said) "You can fight the Mr. L guy, or whatever"

So the battles begun! WOO!

Mario and Luigi took on Mr. L below us, as I fought the cloaked figure. A swung at him, missed, took a blow to the stomach, and we had a big fight.

"I just realized something no one has ever realized before… You have similar moves to…"

He seemed to tense up, as I reached for the cloak…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Epic build up!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Antasma! It was you the entire time!?" I said with the cloak in my hand.

Antasma looked at me with anger. "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling friends and your staches.

I felt my barely visible stache. "Well… It's a pretty damn good stache if you ask me"

"Oh well. My plan can still work." And with that, he transformed into a bat and flew out the window.

I returned to the bottom floor to Mario and Luigi.

"Guys! The cloaked figure was Antasma this entire time! I had a feeling it had something to do with Dream Team, but I was suspecting Pi'illodium!"

"Wow… Just wow…" Mario said

Mr. L did a back flip away from us. "Now I must finish this. I'm sorry, it must be so-" The floor collapsed under us to reveal a bottomless pit, and we all fell.

However, as if luck angels were sent to us, Mario managed to grab the wall and then Luigi, who managed to grab our leg. We all dangled there, realizing that Mr. L had nothing to grab onto.

"Holy shit!" I said, watching Mr. L free fall to nothingness.

He disappeared in the darkness with a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

**I KNEW IT! Antasma! :O! Yeah that's it. Mr. L is gone, Antasma has fled, leaving Mario, Luigi, and I to dangle for a while. What will happen next!? Anyway, after the authors note, the first teaser for Luigi War 2 will be found. No hints shall be given, you just gotta look. (OK, maybe that was kind of a hint) Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**

***UPDATE* Yeah, the teaser didn't appear. It's a fill in the blank with 2 words, both four-lettered.**


	7. Chapter 7: Brobot

**So, did you find out the teaser from the last teaser? LET ME KNOW VIA PM! I want to see what kind of stuff you came up with! :D Please don't forget that any questions about them will be flat out ingored, and that answers to them can't be put in reviews. ANY REVIEW THAT SHOWS ANSWERS WILL BE DELETED! And then if you're unlucky, I'll chew you out via PM! (Just kidding, I'm not THAT mean) Also, there is something I forgot to point out in the last chapter. Antasma will be speaking normally in this story, because I find it difficult to type his accent from Dream Team. Now, enjoy the epic chapter I'm about to type! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns them, not me. **

**Chapter 7: Brobot**

_Mario returned from the portal, not too hurt. Luigi woke up, and Dreambert turned out of a pillow. Mario, Luigi, Dreambert, and Starlow looked at the portal, and took notice that Antasma escaped the portal before it closed. Antasma looked hurt really badly. Then he made a really weird noise as he blew up like a balloon._

"_Hurmph…" He said again, growing even wider. "HURMPH!" He said yet again, louder and wider than ever. Then, glowing, he exploded into stars, which disappeared. There was no doubt that Antasma was dead. _

"_We did it, we defeated Antasma!" Starlow said._

"_Yes…" Dreambert said with 100% enthusiasm. He faced Mario and Luigi. "Mario, Luigi! The true final battle awaits! Chase Bowser, defeat him, and reclaim the Dream Stone! Be one with final preperations!"_

_Starlow and Dreambert disappeared into Mario and Luigi's… Pockets?_

I gasped as I awoke. I was dreaming about a cutscene from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team (probably with slight changes, I don't remember that cutscene TOO well), and as soon as that came to my mind, I realized it was because I was stressed about Antasma's return. How has he survived his own death?

Luigi's mansion as been rebuild since the last chapter, and had a bit of a different design, I think it's actually slightly smaller.

I got off of the couch, and went into the kitchen for a soda, and maybe some pie.

After having a couple of slices, and half of a soda can, I realized something: This day 6 months ago, Mr. L presumably died, and Antasma fled. Was that the last we saw of Antasma for good?

Daisy came through the door "Hey, Dylan! How much pie is left?"

"About half." I said, grabbing my rubix cube for another failed attempt at solving it.

"Meh, not gonna bother then." She said, letting herself completely in. She plopped her purse on the table and plopped her ass on the couch.

"Jeez, what a day!" She said, sighing.

"GAH! STUPID THING!" I said, tossing my rubix cube against the wall, and walking into the living room. "TELL ME THE ANSWER! D:" I said, plopping myself onto the couch.

"Jeez, Dylan, I haven't seen you rage so hard since you've played the troll version of Five Nights at Freddy's 3!"

"I couldn't find the pause button, and I needed to go to the bathroom!" I said in my defense. (There Is No Pause Button)

Luigi came in. "Dylan, who's you're friend? I'm curious who it is." He said, showing me a picture.

I looked at the picture. "Oh, that's just my girlfrie- WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" I said, swiping it, and shoving it in my pocket. (This is my version of bragging about finally getting a girlfriend. Yes, I'm only 13)

Daisy broke down laughing, and Luigi giggled a little. I just sat blushing.

That's when we heard it.

We looked out the window too see… Brobot, coming straight at Luigi's Mansion.

We left the house to confront it, and saw Antasma in the window at the top.

"HAHAHAHAHA! We meet again, Luigi, and… child!"" He looked at Daisy. "Oh, you've got a girlfriend! Well, I've got some friends of my own!"

That's when we heard it.

We looked out the window too see… Brobot, coming straight at Luigi's Mansion.

We left the house to confront it, and saw Antasma in the window at the top.

"HAHAHAHAHA! We meet again, Luigi, and… child!"" He looked at Daisy. "Oh, you've got a girlfriend! Well, I've got some friends of my own!"

Then, like a punch to the gut, we saw them. An army. Of Brobots.

Everyone knew that this was not going to go well.

"So, what are you waiting for, chickens!? Why don't you muster your strength, and… TRY TO STOP ME!" (More Dream Team quotes) With that, he shot a missile, and… BLEW UP THE MANSION! (I just ripped off the quote.

Luigi turned around to face the rumble. "GOD DAMN IT! This happened in the Luigi War, twice in this story, and Dylan is probably deviously planning the same thing for Luigi War 2! D:"

Mario and Peach ran over to us.

"GUYS, THERE'S AN ARMY! D:" Mario yelled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" I yelled back, but not as loud because I knew I was going to die a hero rather than just die, and that cheered me up.

Luigi grew angry. "So we'll face the army…" He pointed at them "TOGETHER!"

Than we ran at them, just us. This sounds an awful like the Avengers, huh?

Soon, they were blowing up all over the place.

Soon, though, I was on the ground in pain, and a brobot was pointing at me and laughing while charging up a super missile. I was going a hero, because I couldn't move. Too bad Erika isn't here too… Wait, I've got to change the subject…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm making a FAN GAME! :D It's called Five Nights at Master Hand's! There is a teaser trailer on my youtube channel, with a temporary summary in the description. :) Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**

Green pointy hat, epic sword. It is the word that will give you the tour.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the Green Thunder

**If you solved the last chapter's teaser, than HARRY, YOU ARE A WIZARD! Remember, let me know what you got via PM, and not reviews. I WANT TO KNOW! And tell a friend or someone about my fan game, even though it might never get finished! … But I hope it does get finished, because 1) I want Markiplier and other YouTubers to know that I exist and 2) We have yet to see a Smash Bros. and FNAF crossover! Speaking of fan games (I was going to this last chapter but I'm an idiot so I forgot), huge thanks to SuperSluether for sharing some ideas with me including the tactic to fend them off, which has something to do with Amiibo, but I haven't got that completely figured out. Also, he promised to stream it if it ever gets released, so thanks for dat, SuperSluether! (I don't know why that's exciting, probably because I get to see youtubers pee their pants more :P) Anyway, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

**Chapter 8: Battle of the Green Thunder**

The Brobot laughed again "I will destroy you!" I sighed.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with! I don't like waiting, especially if it's in a lunch line!" I said.

"Don't worry, it will be qui-" I looked as the Brobot was split clean in half.

"What the hell!?" I said when I saw who did it. It was Mr. L himself. :O He helped me up.

"Hey, uh, listen. I'm sorry for being evil. ): When I was falling down the pit, I realized something. Life is most likely pointless, so might as well not waste it being evil. Do you forgive me?" He said.

I looked at him as if he was a ghost. "Dude, you, like, killed half the kingdom. And the readers only know about a few!" (I think, I'm losing track) "So, no, I don't forgive you!"

His head went down. "It's OK. I don't deserve it. ):"

Then he walked away. Leik if u cri evriteim )':

Then I went over to fight more Brobots and think about boobies more; An amazing multi-task! *audience claps*

That's when something AMAZING happened. An orange pillow came out of nowhere. Now, if you know where this is heading, then congratulations! If you don't know, then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE PILLOW IS DREAMBERT!? Oh, you didn't? … Oh. Um… I guess not everyone has played Dream Team has obsessively as me… Leik if u cri evriteim )':

Dreambert popped out of the pillow. Then he took one look at the army, and yelled "INSOLENCE!" like a Pi'illo yells.

"Keep your voice down" I said to him.

"Sorry." He said back. "Just mad that Antasma survived." He floated over to Antasma's Brobot. "Antasma! How are you alive!?"

Antasma laughed "If you must know, when I exploded, that wasn't me! That was a blow up balloon of myself. I had to hide in the Dream World again, until I remembered that I knew how to create dream portals at will! Then, after all this time, I am back! For the second time. I was done with Pi'illo Island, so I so I thought it was necessary, and it needed to be done, so I decided to do it, and I stole his minions, and then killed them, because it was still necessary, and I still thought it needed to be done, and you should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless, and did I tell you how evil I am, I hope I did, because it's necessary, and it needed to be done!"

"OK, king of run-on sentences!" I said.

Dreambert smiled. "Whatever. I'm not alone!" He whistled. Then, all of the Pi'illo's came down, plus the Zeekeeper! :D WOO! GO PI'ILLO ISLAND! (I'm exhausted has this is being typed. I just want to go into a **deep** sleep. I should stop going to bed at like 2 in the morning when I know I have to wake up at 6. … Do you care? No? OK. Sorry.)

The kingdom was not in has much **trouble** has it was before, but it's not over yet. Because this is actually the second to last chaper not counting the epilogue. The Green Thunder will return…

**Next chapter will pretty much conclude everything, and then epilogue will close us out, and prepare the world for the worst story ever, Luigi War 2… Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159, signing off! Peace!**

It is obvious.


	9. Chapter 9: The Finale

**Again, I must say I'm not exactly proud of this story, so I'm not really sad that it's being concluded, but Luigi War 2 will be worse. I swear, you'll have a stroke trying to simply read it. If you don't chicken out at the loading screen. For news on Five Nights at Master Hand's, devolepment has started, but because my knowledge of making games is low, the game isn't doing too hot. I have yet to figure out how to make the game go from the menu to the actual game, how to make a PNG GIF, a transparent animated picture (which I need, and I hope it's possible, or else that will really throw off my plans), and I need some decent photo, sound, and video editing programs for free (for photo editing, right now, I'm sticking with a website I found called iPiccy until I can find something better). So, basically, the game might be cancelled soon, and then I might as well give up on my just-started game creating career (I sound like I have no self esteem what so ever). Anyway enjoy, and don't bother with that previous teaser, it's too obvious :P**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Nintendo, not me. **

**Chapter 9: The Finale**

After fighting more Brobots, I got tired, and tried to find the rest of the gang. The kingdom was in bad shape. Fires and crap everywhere. Antasma really knew how to destroy a Kingdom. When I found Luigi, Luigi and Mr. L had apparently made up. Seriously, the dudes a killer, how could someone forgive him?

Zeekeeper was busy trying to destroy several Brobots with Wakebeams, and, let's just say, he's eXtremly OP. He's just awesome.

After a while, we had to get together has a group to discuss a plan, because we were getting quickly overwhelmed by the army.

"Guys, we gonna lose! D:" I said. "What we gonna do!?"

Daisy's eyes lit up. "Guys, I know what we have to do!"

"What's that?" Mario questioned.

"It's kinda like the Avengers, but with some differences. Antasma controls the main Brobot, right? It's him doing that. The others are different. They don't have an organism inside, all they have is an AI, and I bet that the AI's source is from the main Brobot. If we destroy Antasma's Brobot, the army falls! Antasma is the mother ship, and the army is the Chitrari!" We all looked at her has if she memorized a scientific textbook overnight. "What? I memorized a scientific textbook overnight!"

Zeekeeper spoke up. "I have a plan" He looked at Luigi and Mr. L. "You two, on my back." They hopped on.

"Hey, what about me!?" Mario asked.

"DO YOU HAVE 80,000,000 COINS!?" He said with an echo. Mario's head fell. "EXACTLY"

With that, he flew upwards, and we knew exactly where this was heading.

"OK, rules. I'm gonna fire a wakebeam at Antasma's Brobot, and you have to jump out with your hammers and hit it to go faster! Antasma's Brobot is much more powerful than the others, so you HAVE to get an excellent! No excellent, no win. We might as well just surrender after that, because this is my final wakebeam for several years! Got that!?" Zeekeeper explained.

Luigi and Mr. L looked extremely worried. It had been a long time since Luigi had done this, and Mr. L had never even tried!

Once they got high enough, Zeekeeper charged up his final wakebeam, the final chance. We all looked worriedly, praying they didn't screw this up.

Zeekeeper shot it downward, and Luigi jumped at it with his hammer. He hit it straight on.

Mr. L came next, hoping and praying he hit it right. Straight on. Some stress loosened, we started to feel they got this.

After a few more hits, Zeekeeper spoke up. "OK, this is our last shot! DON'T SCREW THIS UP! You MUST hit at the same time!" They got ready, but… Luigi slipped off of the Zeekeeper.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time. We had failed. No… Mr. L had managed to grab onto Luigi at the last second.

"IF YOU FALL OFF, WE LOSE!" Zeekeeper yelled with concern in his voice.

The wakebeam was starting to get to fast for Zeekeeper to catch up. There was a 1% chance of victory now. Mr. L managed to pull Luigi up, and they immeaditly jumped for their final hit, the final chance. Then has if luck angels were sent, they both hit it, spot on.

A LOT of tension was removed through the air, but something happened immeaditly afterward.

Mr. L, after hitting the wakebeam, immeaditly starting spinning really fast toward the Brobot, and shot it.

Antasma, who was totally oblivious to the entire climax, got a serious jumpscare. "WTF!?"

Mr. L knew it was his time to move on to hell and crap, so that was his action.

The Wakebeam hit, and Mr. L, Antasma, and the Brobot were all blown into smithereens. The army of Brobots all shut down, and the Mushroom Kingdom cheered. It was over.

Luigi landed softly, and the Zeekeeper and all the Pi'illo's flew back to Pi'illo island, knowing their job was officially done, for good.

Luigi looked at the rubble. "So he killed half the kingdom. But in the end, he was kind of a hero."

We couldn't agree more.

**Screw the auther note, I'm just going to type the epilogue now. Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Read this, and theirs something waiting for you at the end… :)**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo not me.**

**Chapeter 10: Epilogue**

About a year after the incident, we all sat in the newly built (again) mansion.

I was once again solving a stupid rubix cube. I hate those things. Yet I can't stop trying to solve them. (In real life too. It's an endless curse D:) Wait a minute…

"Oh… OH MY GOD! I DID IT! I EFFING DID IT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, finally throwing the damn thing out the window. "Happiness for life!"

Daisy was looking below the couch for some reason. "Peoples, I found something! :O"

"Yeah, I don't care" Mario said, flying out the window with a wings cap.

"It's like a chip or something." Daisy said.

"OH, I was holding that when I warped here, then threw it randomly" I said

"Here, I don't want it."

As soon has I took it, a portal appeared on the floor. Awestruck, I handed it back to Daisy. The portal disappeared. When she handed it back, it reappeared. I looked in the portal. It was my home.

"WOO, I CAN TYPE LUIGI WAR 2 NOW! :D" I shaked everyone's hands, then jumped in.

But as soon as I was gone, the mansion callasped again.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Luigi said.

**Glad a stories over and shit. YIPEE. Yep, short final chapter :/ As for beyond the note… Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**

Long gone.

A link.

Deep trouble.

X.

The man in his mid-30's was watching the Mushroom Kingdom's victory on a hologram on his wall, eating an apple. When he had enough, he faced his sister, who was in her mid-20's.

"Ever since that asshole King Boo took the book from us, we've been desperately searching for it. And all though we've found it, we don't have it yet. Why is that?" The man said.

"I'm sorry, we're still thinking of a plan of action. Ever since the red one found it, we've been keeping low. Then the red one died, but the steps he took to destroy the prophecy messed up our original plan. This will take time."

"I don't have time!"

"I know." She eyed the hologram. "I want them all dead just as bad as you do. But I have plans for the green one…" She smiled.

The Luigi War 2: The Battle of X

First two chapters most likely coming out TODAY! :D If you're interested, definitely keep an eye out!


End file.
